You, Me and This Coffeeshop
by x m i h o x
Summary: Akashi casually walked into the coffeeshop, which was crowded as usual, and ordered his usual black coffee. He took the 'empty' seat near the window but soon realises that the seat wasn't actually empty. "Um, I believe this is my table at the moment." Coffeeshop AU {AKAKURO} Written for my lovely followers on Tumblr :)


A/N: This fic was made for my 200 followers on Tumblr. Thank you so much for following me :)

EDITED : Kuroko was really stalkerish ahaha

All mistakes are mine, constructive criticisms are much appreciated.  
>Enjoy reading~<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akashi's POV<strong>_

I walked into the coffee shop casually after a long day at my university. It was as crowded as usual. I went to the counter and ordered my usual black coffee and took the empty seat near the window. I sat down and heaved a sigh. _Ah, I have to finish my assignments quickly, _I thought as I looked at the view outside. It's only during times like this when I can push away all my troubles and relax even if it's just for a bit.

I was about to take my book out of my bag when I heard a soft, monotonous voice. "Um, I believe this is my table at the moment." I looked up and was surprised when the sudden appearance of a boy who was probably the same age as myself entered my line of sight. My eyes widen the slightest bit but I immediately composed myself. _How did I not realis__e he was there...?_

"How long have you been sitting here?" I asked the blue haired boy.

"About 15 minutes before you came." He answered smoothly, it was as if he had rehearsed the same line over and over again before he actually said it to me.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Do you mind if we share tables? There aren't any empty seats left." I said, tilting my head slightly towards the other tables, proving my point.

"I don't mind, do as you please." He replied, shifting his gaze back to the sketchbook he had held in his hands the whole time, continuing his sketch, I wonder what he's drawing.

And with this, I resumed my actions from before. Taking out my newly bought novel, I took out the bookmark and continued reading from where I stopped before. But soon I realised that I couldn't concentrate on reading at all. I scanned through the words but the story wasn't getting into my mind. And so I placed the bookmark back in place and put my book back into my bag.

I took a sip of my coffee and I found myself 'observing' the blue haired boy in front of me. Chin on the palm of my right hand, elbow on the table, left hand flat on the table, I 'observed' him. He had light blue hair and big, round eyes of the same colour. He had a petite stature, pale skin that can rival a girls' and was wearing a simple striped T-shirt toped with a white hoodie and simple black pants. He was diligently drawing without a care in the world and strangely I found myself quite attracted to him.

"It isn't good to stare at people, you know." He said looking up at me, his blue eyes staring straight into my red and gold ones, successfully bringing me out of my stupor.

"Ah, my bad. What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. And yours?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, pleasure to meet you."

And just like that we started our conversation. I got to know him better with him telling me more about himself and of course I did the same. I usually don't let people get so 'casual' with me, but I wonder why talking or rather just being with Kuroko made me feel so at ease.

Throughout our conversation, I learnt that Kuroko was an art student in the same university as myself, how I did not notice him all this time wasn't really a mystery to me, after all our university is just that big, with the amount of students of different courses all around, it's easy not to notice people. But how I didn't notice him just now when he was sitting right in front of me was a mystery to me, he explained to me saying he had 'lack of presence' and that it was 'normal for people to not notice him', how interesting.

I also learnt all the basic things about him. Things like he was an Aquarius, his birthday was on January 31st, that he has low stamina, that his favourite sport was basketball, that his favourite drink is vanilla milkshake and the sort. We apparently have the same interest in literary works so we talked about books for quite a while. We even exchanged contacts after that.

At one point of our conversation, I pointed to his sketchbook asked him if I could see his drawings. His reaction amused me as it was the first time seeing him so flustered. He blushed a bit, though I pretended not to notice, shook his head frantically and told me "Sorry, I can't do that.". Not to mention the fact that he sighed in relief when I said it was fine. It made me more curious as to what was in that sketchbook, I'll find out next time I thought as I smirked internally.

It was late in the evening when we finally noticed that it was raining heavily outside. I looked to my bag, I didn't bring my umbrella. As if he read my thoughts, he asked (said) "You didn't bring your umbrella? I brought mine, we can share it if you want to." I looked at him for a moment, thinking that I would be troubling him too much.

I was about to refuse his offer when he said "I live not too far from here, you can even stay at my place for a bit since it's raining this heavily, I don't mind." Now I remember, my house is quite far from here, I would be soaking wet by the time I reach my house. And so, I had no choice but to accept his offer.

"If it doesn't trouble you too much, can I stay at your place for today? I don't think the rain's going to stop anytime soon and my house is quite far from here."

"Sure, I'm sure it wouldn't trouble me at all. Besides, there's no school tomorrow, right?"

"Ah, you're right. Then please take care of me for the day."

He smiled a small smile but it was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I couldn't help myself from smiling either. So that's how I feel about him?

"Let's go then." he said while taking out his umbrella. We walked out of the shop together and when he opened the umbrella I noticed how small it was. He obviously wasn't expecting to share an umbrella with someone else, well, I didn't either.

"Oh, it's a bit small for the both of us, isn't it..." He said and I couldn't hold in my smirk.

"Well then all we have to do is walk closer together." He looked at me, there was a tint of pink on his face. He slowly nodded.

"With that settled, let's go. I'll hold the umbrella seeing as you have much more to hold than I do." I said, pointing at his bag which was filled with sketchbooks, art tools, books and the sort. With that he passed me the umbrella and said a simple "Please do."

I smiled at him, "Lead the way then." Again he nodded.

We stepped away from the comforts of the coffeeshop and onto the wet, busy streets towards Kuroko's house. Side by side, standing close together, I wonder what people will think when they see us. _Me and my beloved Tetsuya_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroko's POV<strong>_

It wasn't the first time meeting him, Akashi-kun that is. We first met at the entrance ceremony, well it's probably just me who noticed him. It was hard not to when he was literally surrounded by students and that confident aura that surrounded him just made it harder. Was it really love at first sight? No, rather I think I just admired him from the sidelines.

That was one of the only times I met him anyways so it didn't really bother me much. Meeting him again at the coffeeshop was quite a surprise to me but it was a good kind of surprise I guess. We talked and while I got to know him better, my feelings for him also grew. I'll tell him when I have enough courage (confidence) to and hopefully he won't find my feelings for him 'disgusting'.

Oh, the sketchbook... I should probably erase the few drawings of him in it. It's not much and since it's pretty much just sketches, I'm sure it won't take long.

I wonder what people think when they see us sharing my small umbrella like this. How nice it would be if they thought we looked good together, _me and my beloved Akashi-kun (Seijuurou-kun)._

* * *

><p>AN: I MIGHT write a continuation to this, but for now it'll just be a one-shot.


End file.
